fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shifuku Kyojin
Appearance With jet black hair and dark green kind eyes. He is often described as approachable and you feel like you can talk to him about anything. He is six foot three inches tall. History Born in a small cottage in the mountains, Shifuku was raised alone by his mother. She was a very powerful earth mage and had spent her years alone in the mountains training and inventing new techniques. Ever since he was a child Shifuku was trained in the art of earth magic. By the age of 15 his skills were at par with his mothers. Then one day disaster struck. A group of escaped convicts stumbled across their lonesome cottage. Because Shifuku had only had minimal experience with strangers he welcomed them in to his home. It was then they came into the house took him hostage in front of his mother and demanded all of their money. However because they gathered everything they needed from the mountains his mother told the convicts that they had no money. So out of frustration the convict shot his mother through the head. As Shifuku stood there helpless, he watched his as his mothers life was taken. He felt her blood fall on his face. He felt her blood slowly seeping through the floor and onto the earth. At that moment Shifuku felt everything. He had unlocked the true forbidden power of earth magic. He and the earth had become one. Because of his rage the ground shook, the mountains cracked, magma was erupting from the ground. He commanded the earth to consume those who had taken his mother and make them burn. Shifuku had lost all sanity. So for ten years he wandered the earth fighting various villains, and some times even entire corrupt cities. However his one distinguishing trait was that he did all that; while smiling. Those who survived his encounter reported that the smile did not look like one of a madman, but more like a smile one might wear when one has a blissful dream. From that point on word spread of him. But since none knew his name they labeled him Shifuku Kyojin. Which translates as Blissful Madman. He continued like this until one day he came across Lady Inari , master of the Koma Inu Guild. She had heard of his recent feats and asked him if he would like a place to stay. And from that day forward he has been the guilds barkeep and is referred to as Shi by his friends. . Always smiles and if friendly to everyone. Except to those who threatens his family. Abilities Since Shifuku is the guilds barkeep he rarely fights. But when he does he is not to be trifled with. Bullet: manipulates a single rock or grain of sand and sends it flying twords the foe at speeds just below the sound barrier so they do not make a sound. Palm thrust: covers the palm of his in a thin layer of compressed dirt or sand so when he attacks it feels as though to are being hit with a steel hammer. Eternal Dark: Opens a chasm in the earths crust under the feet of the foe sending him falling. The depth of the chasm is unknown. Earth press: Wraps the victims in soil or sand then compresses it into stone crushing them. Burning Blade: gathers a blade of stone then compresses it untill it become white hot stone. Apocalypse: Unleases his full power crushing everything and causing it to fall into the earths core. Minions: Creates up to 30 earth creatures to swarm the enemy. The less there are the bigger they become. (only one minion around 15-20 feet tall. 30 minions they become about 4-5 feet tall) Earthly Demon: Wraps himself in earth and grows in size and brute strength. Sand puppet: shoots sand through the targets skin putting it into their blood stream. this lets him take control of their movements. Also has various earth bending techniques *